


After School Study Confession

by BrightStarWrites



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tutoring, hidden fealings, shuichi tutors kokichi, this is basically the start of mine and a friends roleplay and I really like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22039225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightStarWrites/pseuds/BrightStarWrites
Summary: Kokichi Ouma has a study session with Shuichi Saihara. Kokichi is using the session to get close and spend time with Shuichi while trying to keep the other person from finding out about his crush. Shuichi himself is also struggling with his crush on Kokichi and is trying to come to terms with it.Basically it's too boys thinking other doesn't have feelings for them when that is not the case. Chaos ensues...
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 23
Kudos: 175





	1. You shouldn’t love a liar

**Author's Note:**

> So this piece is a two shot and the start of my roleplay with a friend. I play Kokichi and they play Shuichi. My friend is really good at capturing Shuichi's feelings I think! I really hope you all enjoy this ^_^

Kokichi Ouma was walking back to his room with a spring in his step. He muttered to himself as he skipped wondering what he should do later, “Hmm~ Hmm~ I should totally prank Momota-chan later! Nishishi~ He’d never see it coming!” 

He then saw a navy haired figure in the distance and smiled. He knew exactly who it was, just the person he wanted to see in fact. He sprinted down the corridor to catch up to the taller boy ahead, “Hewwo? Shumai? What are you doing here? Could it be? Are you here to ask me out on a date~ How bold!”

Shuichi Saihara tilted his head to the side as he came face to face with the purple haired Panta loving boy. A tiny dusting of pink started to appear on his face, "A-ah. N-no….. I'm here to help you with your studies, you know like you said? You wanted tutor sessions?"

Kokichi couldn't help but snigger at the adorable blush on the other's face. He loved making Shuichi like this, "I know that Saihara-chan, I was lying before. Nishishi, you fall for my lies so easily. It's almost boring..... But that's a lie to! My detective could never bore me!"

"T-thats ah." Shuichi let out a stutter and pushed his cap down to hide his face as he blushed an even brighter shade of red, "Ouma-kun, you said you wanted help with your studies, or were you lying about that too? I thought you didn't care about how I felt?"

"Nishishi!" Kokichi simply sniggered as he quickly unlocked his dorm room door for the two of them, "Still wearing that emo hat I see. You really shouldn't. And I know what I said, and it was the honest truth! I want Shumai to tutor me! Math, science-" He got closer to Shuichi's face and smiled, "-and maybe other stuff too.... But that's a lie! I'm not the bitchlet after all...." 

His face went neutral for a second as he started into Shuichi’s golden-grey eyes, "But I do want to study together. And that is not a lie." 

He finally opened the door and stepped out of the way, "After you Saihara-chan."

The young Detective let out a slight gulp when Kokichi was speaking, Shuichi never knew if what he said was actually true or not, "If you cared about me and wanted to spend time with me, you wouldn't always lie to me." He muttered quietly before walking his way into Kokichi’s room.

Kokichi sighed over dramatically as he had heard the detective, "Oh Shumai, how could you think so little of me. I always put a tiny truth in all my lies." He quickly shut the door before shoving some silly string cans off the spare chair he had. 

"There you go! My booby trapped chair.... But that's a lie! It's actually the desk that's booby trapped!" 

He quickly sat on his bed and smiled at his victim, "Test me detective! Let's start this study session!"

Shuichi let out a sigh before he sat himself on the chair that the ultimate supreme leader cleaned for him, "You really need to clean your room out Ouma-kun." 

He pulled the text books out of his bag and looking at them, "So, you know I want to help you. Please tell me what you're struggling with." He said while turning around on the chair to face Kokichi.

Kokichi looked up at Shuichi as the crocodile tears started, "My room is fine Saihara-chan.... Wait.... Are you insulting my living space!.... That's... (sniff)... So.... WAAAAHHHHHHHH! SHUMAI IS A MEANIE!" 

He cried for a few seconds before he laced his arms behind his head, "But that's a lie! I don't tell you how to keep your room Shumai so don’t tell me how to do mine. You are a guest so keep your comments to yourself..... Honestly." 

He picked up one of his textbooks and held it out to the helpful detective, "Maths! To be specific, trigonometry equations and Integration.... It's like a foreign language to me...."

Shuichi pulled a serious face at how Kokichi was acting, he pointed at him mid argument, "Cut the crap Ouma-kun, you know I'm looking out for you!!" He stated before going back to the textbook grabbing a pen and tapping his lips with it. 

"Right well, let's get started on it shall we then?" He said and flipped to the textbook pages to trigonometry equations section, "So it goes like this.. Get one function of one angle. Trig equations, like any equations, are really about numbers, not angles." He rambled.

Kokichi couldn't help but smile at the reaction he got out of Shuichi. He didn't say anything or call him out though as he did actually care for Shuichi. He shouldn't push him too far after all, "Okay Mr detective.... I'm completely serious! Honest!" His face softened and a small smile appeared on his features, "I like you looking out for me."

At the kind words Shuichi began to blush once again, that's how Shuichi took compliments. But it was true, he did care for Kokichi a lot in fact, behind all his acts and lies his heart was still there.

* * *

Kokichi followed the instructions for a bit, but soon got bored. He knew Shuichi was calmer now so he just yawned, "Man..... Why is this so boring..... Hey, hey hey, Shumai! Shu Shu! We should totally ditch the books and have fun! We could bake cookies! Or prank Gonta! Isn't that exciting! Much better than these books!"

Shuichi had been happy, focusing on the textbook until Kokichi stopped it, of course he did. Shuichi again faced Kokichi, "Seriously Ouma-kun, you said you needed to get better grades, stop getting distracted and focus, please. I want to help you, but you're not letting me."

Kokichi just pouted, "I know.... But it's so BORING! When will this ever help me.... I want your help..... But I'm going to fall.... Asl.... Zzzzzzz..... I'm snoring.... Zzzzzz"

"Ouma-kun, focus." The bluenette got up from the chair and kneeled down to the supreme leader, gently nudging him slightly. "Anyone there?"

Kokichi pretended to stay asleep and hugged Shuichi as if he was a plush toy, "Zzzzzzzz.... My Shumai..... Keep the nightmares away.... Zzzzzzz..... Nishishi."

The young Detective eyes widened at the sudden hug from the other. His blush deepened to what it was before, without any hesitation the blue haired boy wrapped his arms around the other to hug him back. 

"Come on now, we got to get this done." He said calmly.

Kokichi was actually surprised at that one. He had to will his blush away and make sure his mask of lies was secure, his heart however was beating hard in his chest. He just grinned though as he lied to himself, "Awwww, Shumai is being all romantic, but it is wasted on an evil creature like me..... But I'll concentrate for another five minutes! That's a reward for being so cute. I am a fair leader after all and that's the honest truth~"

Shuichi couldn't contain his blush any longer so, again, he had to use the hat to cover it, "A-ah. I thought that's what you wanted." He pouted and sat himself to the edge of the bed, next to the supreme leader. He let out another gulp, grabbing the book from the side. "S-so erm… What do you wish to focus on now?"

Kokichi couldn't resist this chance, "Why you! I'll focus on you!" He lifted the boy's hat up, "Yep, definitely a cutie~"

"A-ahh, Ouma-kun!" Shuichi groaned as he covered his face with his hands, "W-what are you doing now?"

The leader really was spellbound by that adorable face, but the alarm bells in his head went off, he needed to abort before he started to get close to the one person he really cared about. He didn't want to ruin anything, "Just trying to make you blush~ But I am a man of my word and I said I'd concentrate for five minutes. Hmmmm, maybe some history now if you're up for it... Unless you want to lay down? You'we awfully wed Saihawa-chan~"

Shuichi rolled his eyes as the blushing continued, while he continued to cover his face. He really wanted to help Kokichi study but laying down with the supreme leader for a bit might nice, "I'll make you a deal, we study for five minutes, then we can lay down. How about that?"

Kokichi actually had a blush now, but he quickly pushed it away through sheer will power, "My! Shumai, I didn't know you were so scandalous! But okay! I'll take that deal for my emo detective! Now don't go falling for me now Nishishi~"

Again Shuichi's eyes widened at the others response, he pretended he didn't hear that but Shuichi heard it to well. But was Kokichi right? Is Shuichi falling for him, but then again… It could be Kokichi getting to his head, "Right so here, can you try and do that for me?" He said pointing to the maths textbook, thinking it would be wise to stay with the same subject. 

Kokichi was none the wiser to Shuichi's thoughts and just smiled, "Okey dokey!" He took the text book and grinned, "Show me those tutor skills!"

Shuichi couldn't help but stare at Kokichi for a moment, he watched the other being so focused on what he was doing. The detective admired that, "So, right. You gotta add this, then this, subtract that to get this answer, do you get it?"

Kokichi nodded as he actually got his pen out and started to do the equations. "I know the teacher taught us, but you explain it so much better..... Or am I lying..... Nope, I was lying about that! But seriously.... This isn't a bad as I thought it was, guess our teacher sucks at their job!" He started trying to doodle but he stopped himself and started on the next question.

At that moment, Shuichi let out a bright smile and another blush, maybe a slight giggle came out of his lips too. Shuichi checked his work, which he seemed to be doing well at, _‘So he is smart, why does he need a tutor then?’_

"So this one is basically the same as the other one but instead of subtract you multiply, yeah?" Shuichi explained softly. 

Kokichi picked up on the small giggle and immediately wanted to hear it again. He started to behave himself, _‘If I hold out and be a good student, I get to hug him again.... Maybe I can even tickle him a little to hear more of those sweet giggles! It’s adorable!’_

He followed Shuichi's instructions and answered the next question. He did a tiny mistake on purpose so he wouldn't get suspicious about the fact he didn't actually need a tutor, "Like this? Is that how?"

Shuichi smiled as he patted the other males back, he quite enjoyed the time he was spending with Kokichi, like he said before he cared for him, a lot actually. He was looking forward when they finally would stop having to tutor and just be close to him. But he tried to snap out of that thought and continued studying. 

He looked at the work and noticed the mistake, "So, that one should be-" Shuichi grabbed his pencil and drew out the how to answer the maths question, "-like that, that's the answer to that one. But you're doing good, so amazing job.”

Kokichi looked up at Shuichi and couldn't help but smile for real. Yes, he knew he felt something for the detective, but he didn't want to acknowledge it. Who knows what it was, but either way he refused to face it as he knew it mean pain down the line, and he didn't want to lose Shuichi or hurt him in any way. Things just had to stay the same, but he could still indulge a little here and there. 

He was happy Shuichi didn't notice the mistake was on purpose and just nodded, "Ah! I see, I see! So using that then this next question would be this?" He quickly answered the question and smiled, "I think I got it Shumai! You really are a great tutor.... And that is not a lie,"

Any feelings Shuichi had for Kokichi he kept hidden for his own reasons. Mainly though, it was because he knew Kokichi didn't feel the same way. He had no clue so he just bottled everything up. 

Shuichi noticed Kokichi was getting better with all these questions, "You're doing amazing, yeah that's it." Shuichi applauded while sliding closer towards Kokichi, so they were basically touching. He did this so he could see everything properly, the textbook, the paper Kokichi was writing on.

Kokichi actually laughed from his heart and he looked at Shuichi, "Thank you Shuichi!" He quickly realised what he did and laughed, playing off like he did it on purpose , "Nishishi, I mean Saihara-chan, I was messing with you there!" 

Kokichi then felt Shuichi touching, but he didn't want to move. He would indulge a little more and allow himself this. He leaned forward so he had his head was rested on his shoulder, "So, should I do this last question and then it's been five minutes right? I don't think I could concentrate any longer!"

Shuichi let out a giggle at the supreme leader’s mistake, placing his hand on his own chin, "Well, let's call it a day, you done well today. We can stop the tutoring if you want and do what you wanted to do?" 

It was true, he did do well, so Shuichi thought he deserved the break and the lay down he promised him.

Kokichi heard the giggle and quickly cleared his bed so Shuichi could lie comfortably, "There you are Shumai! And we probably should do some more studying later.... But for now I want to relax! Come on! Spoon me Shumai! Or is that a lie? Guess you'll have to figure it out~ Nishishi!"

Shuichi blushed slightly and laid himself down on the bed, feeling the comfort. He would never have thought he would be laying down on Kokichi’s bed? What even is this? 

"Well, l-lie down then so w-we can spoon." The young Detective said shyly.

Kokichi smiled mischievously, "Oh! Going bold are we~ Okay then! Here I come!" 

Kokichi quickly laid down next to him and hugged his arm only, not wanting to cross any lines and make Shuichi run away, "My detective is so cute~ Look at that little red face! You thinking about something dirty? Spill spill! But that's a lie, I don't want to know that. Just be a quiet peasant and make me happy!"

Shuichi's eyes widened, he huffed a little. Shuichi was never really a dirty person, nor dirty minded, "Shh, you wanted this more than I did." He whispered before wrapping his arms around Kokichi, feeling his heart began to race.

Kokichi jumped at being held so close, but soon his heart began to fly. What was this? Why was he so at peace? He wanted to run, but the arms around him felt so nice. He cautiously wrapped his own arms around Shuichi back, shaking a tiny bit as he did, he did his best to hide it and fix his mask of lies tight to his face so no feelings could be read on him. 

"..... I didn't..... But..... That's a..... Lie...." Kokichi couldn't stop his blush now as he just let Shuichi hold him. He needed this more than he realised. He still knew to not get too close though. If he needed to he'd tickle Shuichi to make him let go. He did want to hear him laugh again anyway so it would still work in his favour.

Shuichi felt the closeness of Kokichi and the butterflies in his stomach. Why was he even feeling this way? It was Kokichi, why did he feel this way towards Kokichi, but it wasn't a bad thing. He just felt at peace. He nuzzled his face in the supreme leaders hair and slowly closed his eyes, as he continued to hold him to his chest. This was bliss, soon after Shuichi realised he was dozing off.

Kokichi smiled as Shuichi nuzzled him. He could stop his tiny chuckle. Just that small action calmed his nerves and stopped his shaking. He just held the detective in his arms and soon realised he was in fact asleep. He knew in that second he could be honest with him. Shuichi would never know the truth in this state after all. 

"...... Shumai..... Thank you..... This.... Was one of the sweetest things you've done...... I hope you keep doing it...." He squished Shuichi a little before he just sighed in content. This was enough. Just their little secret.

Shuichi's eyes were closed, he just stayed there contented, happy as he'll ever be with the boy he honestly held a special space to his heart. But no one else would understand, but everyone has their own life, Shuichi wanted to create his. 

Soon after Kokichi spoke, Shuichi gently opened his eyes, he smiled sweetly and let out another blush, before leaning down in the cuddle and place his forehead on Kokichi gently, "You said something?" He said softly and full of calm. 

Kokichi couldn't contain his blush this time. He just realised Shuichi's forehead was touching his, "Er.... Nothing! You just fell asleep...." He looked up at Shuichi and just looked at him. He wondered if he was acting weird but just couldn't help it. He just wanted to gaze at him. 

Another giggle escaped his lips, "Even I know that's a lie." He beamed before looking into the supreme leaders eyes, they were purple, a very beautiful shade of purple. He thought to himself for a moment before slowly moving his hand up, placing it on Kokichi's cheek. He gently stroking it with his own thumb, while using the other arm to cuddle him close.

Kokichi wanted to pout but he couldn't help but look at the grey goldish orbs that were Shuichi's eyes. He knew it sounded corny, but it was like looking at the sky. The gold flecks looked like shooting stars, _'Geez I sound like Momota-chan... That is never good.'_

He smiled at the giggle before he flinched a little at the hand on his cheek, but he liked the feeling of Shuichi's thumb calming him. However he knew if anything else happened he'd tickle him. Part of him for some reason wanted to kiss him, the other was telling to run and abort. Do anything to keep his own feelings safe from knowledge.

Shuichi knew this moment was always too good to be true, but the thing was, it definitely was true. This was real! He continued to stroke Kokichi's cheek, moving his head a little closer so their noses were touching. A part of Shuichi really wanted to kiss him badly but the young Detective was worried that it could easily ruin everything. So he moved his thumb and ran its along Kokichi's bottom lip, he didn't say a word. Shuichi just looked inside those beautiful eyes.

Kokichi really want to lean into the hand more, be at peace, but he just couldn't. When their noses touched Kokichi's his blush deepened, but again he didn't move. He wondered if the detective was going to kiss him, but smothered the thoughts by lying to himself. A liar like him only hurt people after all.... He would never really have what he wanted, only small moments like this. 

When Shuichi's thumb delicately touched his lips it shattered his self destructive thoughts, if only for a moment. He just gazed at Shuichi like a crushing school girl. What was he meant to do in this situation? Kiss it? Lick it? No, that was the Miu answer and he would never do what she did... He felt so out of his normal space. Instead he just placed one hand on Shuichi's side (to be sweet and for optimum tickle in case of mission abort) while the other he placed on Shuichi's shoulder. It was sort of like a dance position Gonta talked about once when he was deep in thought, about being a true gentleman. Kokichi was no gentleman, but he knew this was something a swave phantom thief would do. That was the best cover up he could use if Shuichi asked what he was doing. A half lie. It was perfect. He knew his.... No, the detective would believe it.

Shuichi blushed at the sudden movement. He really wanted to kiss him, but he didn't know if it would ruin the friendship he had with the supreme leader. After a few moments though he thought screw it! Soon, Shuichi moved his thumb away from Kokichi's mouth and leaned in to place his lips against the others gently.

Kokichi was very happy and content, but the second he saw Shuichi start to move a part of him panicked. It's not like he didn't want to kiss him, it just meant a lot. He wasn't the type to kiss people he didn't like, heck he hadn't actually kissed anyone. The only people he'd kissed were in D.I.C.E, and they sure as hell weren't romantic kisses. He often gave his adoptive sisters kisses on the forehead when they were down. They were family kisses. This was way different and he couldn't handle it. It was too intimate.

Kokichi mentally apologised as he fixed his mask in place and carefully tickled Shuichi's side, "Nishishi~" Mission aborted..... He knew he'd feel terrible about this later, but he'd just drown himself in Panta and sweets and would be okay.

Soon Shuichi regretted his choice. Not the kiss, he really wanted that, but knowing Kokichi didn't want it kinda hurt him, but he didn't want Kokichi knowing that. When he tickled him, Shuichi let out a yelp before he squirmed and rolled himself around on the bed.

Kokichi meanwhile just smiled as he watched him squirm. He tickled a little harder to get the detective to giggle again, "Come on Shumai! Is that all you've got? I thought you'd be smarter than to trust an evil criminal like myself! Nishishi~ After all, this whole tutor session was for you to let your guard down so I could capture you! Are you mad? Are you mad I toyed with you?" 

Kokichi somehow knew he upset Shuichi and vowed to make it up to him when he could. While he was tickling him, he used his pickpocketing skills to grab the hat which had come off the bluenette's head without him noticing.

Shuichi let louder squeals escape his mouth as he covered his hands with his face. He soon stopped squirming around, he wasn't upset with Kokichi, he was upset with himself. Before he knew it, the young detective's eyes slowly began to water. He tried to hide it without Kokichi knowing, but he wasn't doing very.

Kokichi laughed a bit more but soon realised Shuichi actually seemed really hurt. He retreated and carefully lifted his hands away from his face, "Come on Mr Detective. I was lying about the reason for the tutor session." 

His face went completely neutral, "Shumai, I really did want your help. So please don't be mad at me. And hey..... You should keep your hat off more often, you look nice without it, and that is the honest truth."

Shuichi looked up at him in complete silence, his blush brightened somehow to an even deeper shade of red, and he began to cry during the process.

"I-I'm so sorry Ouma-kun, I'm sorry for being a disappointment." He said quietly and then look up at the supreme leader.

Kokichi wasn't the best at comforting people, but he tried, "Hey, you aren't a disappointment. No way you could be. You've really helped me with studying, but even more than that, you're an amazing friend. I find myself wanting to lie less around you. So please don't cry. I know I'm evil and malicious, but I never want you to cry like this...." He carefully cupped his face and tried one thing that would show his trust in him. He carefully kissed his forehead before leaning back down and looking at him in the eyes, "There we go. No more Mr crying detective. I want my regular emo detective back.... You want to study more or just stay like this for a bit? Honest truth, I'll be good for a while. A leader knows when to joke and when to be serious."

Shuichi's eyes widened slightly at the gentle soft embrace. He let out a slight sniff while doing so before he shook his head, "I just want to stay here close with you." He said quietly and gently closed his eyes.

Kokichi nodded in understanding, "Okay Shumai, we'll stay here.... Do you need the duvet at all?"

He softly stroked his hair to sooth him as best he could. It really was nice, and the strand at the top was sweet. He never got to see it due to the hat, but he really hoped Shuichi kept it off more. He patted his head and back reassuringly to calm him as best he could, "I'm not going anywhere Shumai. Honest truth. I'll comfort you as long as you need me too.... Here." He reached to his bedside table and passed him a tissue to dry his face as he spoke.

Shuichi nodded and slowly, closing his eyes, feeling the comfort. All he wanted was to kiss and hug Kokichi and confess but he knew Kokichi didn't feel the same, so he kept quiet. He couldn't handle a heart break from his favourite person. He let the other male touch him which he loved, he was like a cat purring to the strokes. He didn't want it to end. 

Kokichi was quiet as he carefully got the duvet and draped it over him like it was a cape, "There we go, now you look like a snuggly warm evil leader like me!" 

He laughed as he hugged Shuichi again, "And now to pour my warmth into you. I find it an inconvenience when trying to be evil, so you keep it safe for me okay? Nishishi~" He continued his embrace and head pats, "..... You're going to be okay....." 

He put the detectives's hat on his own head, backwards so he wouldn't hit Shuichi in the face with the rim. Instead, he just continued to hold Shuichi, still unsure of how Shuichi felt. Yes it was obvious he tried to kiss him, but was it just because of how close the situation was? Shuichi wasn't the type to casually kiss someone though. His emotions were difficult, but he still didn't want to hurt Shuichi. Getting mixed up with him was never good. He'd been told that his whole life after all.

Shuichi let out a snuffly giggle as he let Kokichi put on the blanket like a cape, "If it's yours then I'll cherish it with every inch I have." He said ever so innocently with another giggle escaping his mouth. 

Kokichi smiled as he hugged Shuichi tight, "You better! Only my favourite people get this privilege!"

Soon Shuichi gently opened his eyes. "So, the kiss? Did you hate it? Do you hate me? Shouldn't I have done it?"

Kokichi's face dropped a little, but he soon looked at the detective before him, "..... I didn't hate the idea of it.... I just, you shouldn't get too close to me Shumai. I just..... The idea of you trusting me enough to kiss me isn't good. I'm evil remember? I would never hate you, but I don't understand why you don't hate me.... Momota-chan always says I'm a gremlin after all....." 

Shuichi turned his head to the side and let out a slight sigh before sitting himself up and hugging his knees and turned his head away, "If I didn't want to, then I'd wouldn't of wanted to kiss you in the first place." 

Kokichi eyes lit up, but he couldn't take it. He couldn't take being truthful for so long, so he started to backpedal as fast as he could, "Nishishi~ Or is that a lie! Maybe I want you to fall for me so I can corrupt you! Maybe I hate myself! Maybe I'm just a heartless beast! You'll never figure it out!" Kokichi just needed Shuichi to not know the truth.

The young Detective stayed silent until the evil supreme leader mentioned the lies once again, which completely destroyed the young Detective to the point he felt sick. He stood up from the bed and looked down at the floor, not wanting to look at Kokichi. Why was he in love with this man? 

"Y-you shouldn't play games with feelings Kokichi, that's not f-fair!" He said with pain in his eyes. He was silent for a moment before he legged it out of the bedroom. He began to run to his dorm with all his thoughts going through his mind, _'Why why why? Why... Why do I have these feelings for him? He doesn't even feel the same way!'_

Kokichi's eyes widened at Shuichi's confession of wanting to kiss him, but felt sick to his stomach when he watched Shuichi try to leave. This was what he wanted wasn't it? Yet why did it hurt so much? 

"SHUMAI! WAIT!" But he was already gone. Kokichi swallowed his pride and ran after him. He held the detective's hat on his head.

He held it close as he ran after Shuichi, hoping with all his heart that he would wait for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger! (dramatic music)


	2. But I love one anyway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Here's part two of this story! I hope you enjoy this! I really do love this roleplay a lot and I'm so happy I got to share it with you!

He called out again, "Shumai! Wait!" 

He then gritted his teeth as he called out something that he hoped made Shuichi pause, "Shuichi.... Please.... I'm sorry...."

Shuichis ran fastened, he didn't notice the evil supreme leader running behind, following him. Shuichi didn't even hear him, all he could hear was the throbbing in his head and the ache in his heart. Soon after, Shuichi reached his dorm room and slammed the door shut behind him. He leaned his back against the door and slid down until he was on the floor. Why was this so painful? Why? Shuichi just didn't understand. He took a massive breath and slowly closed his eyes. 

"I can't cope with this." he said quietly to himself.

Kokichi reached the door Shuichi was now behind and paused briefly to catch his breath. He wanted to bang on it but he knew that would spook him. Instead he knocked softly. 

"Shum-..... Shuichi... I'm sorry okay..... You don't have to open the door but I'm honestly sorry...... I never actually want to hurt you. Tease you, yes..... Actually hurt you..... No.... You're my favourite person, and seeing you hurt makes me hurt..... It’s just so hard to tell the truth............. You left your hat, do you want it back? You don't have to let me in but can you at least let me give it back? I know it's important to you."

Shuichi gasped as soon as he heard the supreme leader knocks at the door, he slowly got up and took a couple of steps back to open the door to see the face of the supreme leader, who seemed to be caring. Could he actually being telling the truth this time though? He never knew what's going through that head of his though. 

He turned his head to the side. "What truth…" He blurted out and sighed.

Kokichi carefully held the hat out to him, actually shaking a little, "Shuichi..... It's so hard for me to tell the truth.... Lies defend me..... But..... The thing is..... I'm scared about you getting close to me. I want to hug you, but at the same time, to protect you, I want to push you away. I mean, you wanted to kiss me...... You shouldn't want to because I'm not someone you deserve to kiss. You deserve someone so much better....... I mean..... I'm just not worthy of you..... The truth is..... I....." 

Kokichi froze up as he shook more. He really wanted to tell him but he hurt. He tried to hold back the tears.... He just looked down so his hair obscured his eyes. He didn't want his mask to shatter yet. He wasn't ready for it. 

He saw the state Kokichi was in, it made Shuichi's heart sank _‘Why? What's going on with him? Why is he saying this, is he even telling the truth or is this another one of his games?’_

He looked down at the hat and gently took it before he looked back up at the supreme leader. 

He wiped his eyes gently, letting out little sniffs in between, "I-I can't keep playing these games Kokichi, it's killing me. B-but you what, b-but you what what?"

Kokichi couldn't stop the tears falling but he held onto the shards of his mask so he didn't just break down completely, "..... I.... I...." Kokichi just put his hands to his face as he muffled his voice, "I..... like you..... But it's wrong that I do..... I'm a liar...... I don't deserve anything like friends or love....... D.I.C.E is the most I'm allowed..... I don't deserve you Shuichi..... You shouldn't want me..... I swear to you I'm not lying....."

Shuichi placed a hand on Kokichi's cheek and gently wiped the tears away using his thumb. He let out a slight sigh and rested his forehead against the supreme leader's own, "You deserve me Kokichi, don't ever say you don't. P-please."

Kokichi jumped a little as Shuichi touched his cheek. He looked up with a tear stained face as he stared into those calming eyes. He was still as Shuichi rested their foreheads together. He just listened patiently as Shuichi opened his heart to him. 

Kokichi was silent for a few moments before his mask finally broke. Kokichi's face scrunched up as he body slammed into Shuichi, "I'm sorry Shumai. I worried so much.... I don't want you to hate me because I'm a monster. Everyone in our class is so mean. I know I'm a prankster but I know I can cross the line too much. I just.... I can't help but lie. It's my nature. I push everyone away as what's left under that is just ugly." He continued to cry as he rested his head in Shuichi's chest.

Soon after, Shuichi closed his eyes, he placed his hand on the back of Kokichi's head trying to stroke it gently. He stroked each strand of hair and realised that even though his hair was a mess it was still so soft. It was beautiful, everything about this boy he was holding was beautiful. Shuichi had to do all he could to protect it. 

"You could never be a monster to me Kokichi." Shuichi said softly before wrapping his arms around the supreme leader.

Kokichi continued to cry into Shuichi's chest. He sighed a little as Shuichi stroked his head. He knew his hair would just bounce up again, but he just loved the feeling of Shuichi soothing him. He just held Shuichi like if he stopped he'd disappear. 

"I feel like a monster...." He tried to stop his tears but he just sobbed. He wanted his mask back, but he was so happy he let Shuichi in.

Shuichi slowly closed his eyes and rested his cheek on the others head as he tried his best to comfort the distressed male. He held him close but didn't want to let go, not now not ever.

"You could never be a monster to me." He knew Kokichi was hurting, he felt awful for causing this, he really didn't mean to. Soon after he moved his head and kissed the smaller male's head gently.

Kokichi was starting to slow down his crying and he rubbed his face in Shuichi's shirt to dry his eyes. When Shuichi rested his cheek on his head he couldn't help but laugh at how soft they were, "You've got cheeks like a chipmunk.... Sorry... They're just soft." 

He sighed as Shuichi said he wasn't a monster. How did Shuichi always see the best of him, it was insane, but he couldn't help but smile. When Shuichi kissed his forehead he really smiled the warmest smile he could muster, "I'm sorry I messed with your feelings.... That was cruel. I just, it was self preservation. I didn't want to be vulnerable. It scares me. I am a leader and I never show my weaknesses as I bear the responsibility of protecting everyone I care about. I really didn't mean to make you run..... Well I was trying to, but the second it did I felt like I stuck a dagger in my heart. It hurt more.......... I'm reaching my limit at telling the truth here..... "

Shuichi slowly opens his eyes slightly and but didn't move away from the hug. Maybe he was being selfish, but why when Kokichi was saying this was it all so painful. 

"I can't leave how I feel about you alone, I don't think my feelings for you would ever go away, all I ever wanted is you and nothing else. I'm in love with you Kokichi, I've not noticed it till now, but I had to try keeping me feelings for you down low but it felt like daggers in my heart, when all I wanna do is kiss you." Shuichi said quietly as he let out sniffs.

The small leader stared up with curious eyes, listening to Shuichi as he poured his heart out. The sound of his voice and confession made Kokichi feel light, "..... I'll try and be truthful for a bit longer.... I want only you too.... But what if I hurt you? I love you so much, but I just kept it bottled away. I was selfish and chose to protect myself. I'm sorry I kept it from you.... I wanted to kiss you..... But....... I'm just, I panicked I was getting too attached. I thought I'd hurt you. Geez, I sound like I'm the emo out of the two of us." 

He squished Shuichi in his grasp as he reached his limit of telling the truth. Lies were better at protecting him.

Shuichi's eyes widened at the other male's confessions. He didn't care about himself at this point, all he cared about was this crying mess in front of him. Shuichi needed to protect it at all cost. He placed both hands on the others cheeks and without saying a word, he moved Kokichi's head up gently and leaned in to kiss his lips.

Kokichi tried to find the shards of his mask so he could protect himself, but the second he felt hands on his cheeks he looked up. He saw Shuichi was going to kiss him. He was still scared, but tried to ground himself. He gripped Shuichi's arms and balled his fists in his shirt to do his best to stay calm. He closed his eyes tightly shut as he tried to mentally prepare for what Shuichi was going to do. He was very nervous, but he knew if he spoke more lies were going to spill out.

Shuichi let out a gulp as he placed his lips against the others and gently began to kiss him. He wanted to show Kokichi that he wasn't afraid nor thought he was a monster. He slowed down the pace, letting Kokichi take it all in. He slowly moved his hands down to his neck to try and ground him and reassure him.

Kokichi was shaking a little when Shuichi's lips connected with his. He was so nervous, but he just focused on the fact that this was Shuichi. Shuichi was kissing him. He was very grateful Shuichi that he was being slow for him. He had no experience (although he lied in the past and said he did) and he just tried to calm his heart. He tried to copy Shuichi and placed his arms around Shuichi's neck too, shaking while he did. He was so nervous and just started to overthink, _‘Is this right? Am I going to slow? Does Shuichi even like this?’_

Slowly, Shuichi gently pressed his lips against Kokichi's, moving them up and down slowly. Shuichi didn’t have any experience either, he just picked up stuff from his best friend Kaede when she talked to him about it, but that's pretty much it. She always wanted to help him with it, but he was not afraid to admit that he never thought his first time would be with Kokichi. That was never a thought that came across his mind, but he was enjoying every moment of it. Shuichi's heart was racing and he felt like his stomach had butterflies.

Kokichi's shakes subsided a little, but he was still very nervous. He loved the feeling of love Shuichi was giving him and he hoped Shuichi could feel his love for him to. He tried to be brave but he was kind of forgetting to breathe so he pulled back a little to regain some oxygen. He looked at Shuichi with unsure eyes as if to ask if he was doing okay. His brain was still wondering if he was even doing this right. He was so unsure of how a romantic relationship worked and really needed Shuichi to reassure him. He was so used to always being ten steps ahead of everyone else that being like this scared him. Shuichi meant too much to him. So so much

As soon as Kokichi broke the kiss, Shuichi let out a bright smile and leaned in to kiss his forehead gently. He leaned his forehead against his again afterwards, giving him reinsurance that everything was okay and he was doing a good job. He never thought he would get this far with Kokichi, but he did. The door was wide open for everyone to see that magical moment but Shuichi didn't care in the slightest, the only thing that meant the world to him was Kokichi. 

Looking up at Shuichi's smile made him feel so calm. He felt like he'd done a good job. He loved Shuichi reassuring him without words. He had forgotten about the open door too, he was too focused on Shuichi. He knew he had to say something, even if it was only something small, "............. Thank you."

"How come you're thanking me?" Shuichi let out a little chuckle before leaning his forehead against the other males again as he smiled ever so sweetly. He didn't care if anyone saw this, Kaito was next door so he sure he would of seen, but Kaito would of said something or he would of stopped it. He could be a very jealous friend but he was dating Maki, so why? But Shuichi didn't care, he liked this side of Kokichi and he was the one who made him this way, he loved it.

Kokichi stroked Shuichi’s cheek as he smiled, "I'm thanking you because you still want to do this even though you know what I'm like. I'm liar remember, nishishi~ But I'll make a promise, I won't lie to you in sweets moments like this, and that is the honest truth." 

Kokichi then pulled back as his normal grin appeared, "Now let's cut out this emotional crap, being all mushy makes me sick..... But that's a lie! NishishI~ Sorry Shumai, I reached my truth limit. Did you know if I tell the truth to much I turn green? It’s horrible to see!"

His heart was still floating, but he really needed to feel more comfortable again. He hoped Shuichi wasn't too mad at him for doing that. He did however keep holding Shuichi's hand to show that even though he was lying again, he wasn't lying about the warmth he was feeling and how happy he was.

Shuichi's gentle smile turned to a serious one when Kokichi's character came back. Even though it was annoying, Shuichi couldn't stay mad at him for too long, he did show all of his emotional side and that was enough to know how Kokichi actually felt about him. That was enough for Shuichi. 

He locked his hand with the others and rolled his eyes in annoyance, "I knew that wouldn't last long hmm?"

Kokichi couldn't help but grin at the serious look, "Come on, don't be that way Mr Detective. I did a lot to make you happy. And I really did mean every word. An evil leader like me though has to be careful. Who knows who's watching! Presentation is everything! I thought it was short.... But that's a lie! Anyway Shumai, you left some of your stuff in my room, you better get it back before the void in my room destroys it.... But that's another lie!" 

Kokichi then did something unexpected and quickly took his scarf off and put it around Shuichi's neck, "I'm also fair. I wore your hat so you get to wear my scarf for a bit. You better be grateful peasant!"

"I know you're lying Kokichi, I'm not stupid." He said as placed a hand on his chin and looks around "-but the stuff in your room, I'll get it in a bit. What stuff even in there anyway?" He asked but before he got an answer Shuichi noticed him place his scarf around his neck and blushed again turning his face to the side, hiding himself from Kokichi. He thought how strange this actually was. 

"T-thank you..." He stuttered slightly.

"You left a few pencils and paper silly. And I think a textbook. You also left silly string..... Oh wait that's mine! Nishishi!" His eyes then softened as he patted Shuichi's head, "No need to thank me! I always take the best care of my people. Especially my boyfriend! I will steal the finest diamonds for you and you can wear them.... But that's a lie! I'm stealing ring pops and candy necklaces.... Or maybe that's the lie? Who knows?"

Shuichi's eyes widened as soon as Kokichi said the word 'boyfriend'. He never heard those words come out the other person's mouth, but it made his heart skip a beat, he loved it. 

"Boyfriend huh?... Who's your boyfriend then?" Shuichi let out a little smirk, even though he knew Kokichi meant him, he just wanted to tease him for the lies he always put him through.

Kokichi couldn't help his warm blush that covered his face. He was bright as a tomato. He quickly composed himself and to cover it he decided to be extra flirty as he walked over and looked directly into Shuichi's eyes, "Why~ I mean you silly~ You're my boyfriend now and I'm not letting you go~" 

Tears then formed in his eyes, "Unless... Shumai? Are you the type to kiss people but not want to date them? How could you..... I'm (sniff) not some floozy you can woo." Kokichi paused before he started doing his crocodile tears just to see Shuichi's reaction.

Shuichi believed his crocodile tears, as he began to panic he upset Kokichi with his joke. Normally he would of just left it slide, but he was more concerned as Kokichi was involved. 

"Wait, no damn it!! It was a joke I would never kiss anybody but you I promise!! You're the only one I've kissed that's true, I'm not like that pervert chef." He stated knowing every world was true, he really cared for Kokichi he loved him.

Kokichi wanted to do his signature laugh, but seeing Shuichi be so sweet just made his heart feel calm. He quickly kissed Shuichi on the lips again before his face went neutral, ".... I was only kidding.... But hearing that.... I couldn't laugh at that... It's the same for me...." 

A kind smile went across his lips, "And am I really the only person you've kissed? Shuichi you have a lot of skill for someone who just had a first kiss..... That's impressive. Now hug me! I want warm soft hugs from my boyfriend!..... And Panta! Nishishi~"

Again, Shuichi blushed madly at Kokichi's kindness and when he kissed him, the young detective quickly returned it before he pulled back with a smile, letting out a slight nod. 

"Yes, I haven't kissed anyone, only you" He confessed, which wasn't a secret anyway, he just didn't want to broadcast it. 

"Yes yes, we can hug, don't you worry but I bet you want me to get the Panta for you right?" The taller boy asked while the door was open. 

Kokichi eyes sparkled brightly as he held Shuichi's arm, "Hey! Hey! Shumai! That was my first kiss too! Nishishi~ You popped my kiss cherry! Nishishi~.... I'm starting to sound like the cum dumpster.... Oh well! I'm just so happy! And yes! Get your leader Panta! That is your first mission! After that I'm holding you hostage for hugs.... But that's a lie, you won't be a hostage, but you are getting hugs! I can't wait! Momota-chan's face is going to look amazing when we tell him we're dating! Hahaha!" 

"Fine, I'll get your perfect Panta, but you will me hug afterwards right? Like you promised me?" Shuichi said while pouting at the young supreme leader. 

Kokichi nodded earnestly which made the bluenette sigh in relief, "Then I'll be off to get your Panta then." He leaned into kiss Kokichi’s forehead ,"I won't be long, please be here when I get back." 

Kokichi smiled, "It's a promise! And that is not a lie! Nishishi~" 

As Shuichi left he quickly jumped on his bed and buried his face in his pillow. He was blushing as he realised he was now dating Shuichi Saihara! The best detective ever who loved him! Kokichi was so happy. He hugged the pillow to his chest as he smiled. It smelled like Shuichi. It was a weird thing to think but he couldn't help it. He wondered if Shuichi liked having his scarf around his neck. It was weird to not have it on, but he knew it was safe. Maybe he should make a grey and blue checkered scarf for him?

Shuichi looked through the hallway and let out a bright smile like a Cheshire cat! He couldn't believe it he's dating Kokichi, like how on earth did that even happen? Who, what, when, where, why? Finally Shuichi made it to the vending machine, he put his hands in his pockets and got out a coin, placing in the slot pressing the button for Panta. Once it arrived, Shuichi grabbed it and ran back to his room. He saw Kaito and Maki on the way, waving as he walked past. 

Soon Shuichi entered his room and walked towards the bed, "I got your Panta, are you tired?" He asked as he sat himself down on the bed.

Kokichi continued to lie on the bed hugging the pillow. It was just so nice and squishy, but it wasn't the same as Shuichi. He just sighed in content and hugged the fabric. He didn't even notice when Shuichi came back, but when he heard him he sat up still holding the pillow, "Yep! I'm about to pass out.... But that's a lie. I just wanted to hug this as it squishy and smells like you. I know it's weird but I'm a weird guy! But yeah, I'm wide awake! Ready for snuggles!" 

He put the pillow down and made grabby hands towards his new boyfriend, "Now give your leader attention.... And Panta! But more importantly you!"

Shuichi let out a soft chuckle, he passed Kokichi the Panta and grabbed both of Kokichi's hand and pulled him towards himself, wrapping the purple haired boys arms around his own body. 

"Is that better for you princess?" He grinned as he placed Kokichi on his lap smiling happily. "You better drink that Panta, it cost me money you know."

Kokichi giggled at Shuichi being bold. He snuggled his cheek into his chest as he smirked, "I think you miss-said leader Shumai.... But I'll forgive you. And yes! I'll drink it of course! But you look so cuddly right now that I don't have the hands to open it with!" 

He did blush that he was now on Shuichi's lap, but he was far too happy to even care. He had the stray idea to ask Shuichi to hold his drink and feed him, but he knew he wasn't ready for that, so he just settled for holding him and just feeling like he was on a soft cloud.

Shuichi felt at ease and at peace as Kokichi was cuddling him, his heart was beating at a fast rate and his blush became more red, but he didn't let any of this bother him. Shuichi nuzzled his face in Kokichi's smoother purple locks and he closed his eyes, "I really don't want you to go anywhere, just please stay here holding me. I feel like I'm in heaven right now." 

On his own Shuichi could never sleep. For some reason, he didn't know why, but with Kokichi it was so peaceful, slowly he felt himself beginning to drift off again.

Kokichi simply loved holding Shuichi close. He was so happy at that moment. He wished he could honestly freeze time or time travel so he could always come back to this moment. He giggled when Shuichi nuzzled him. He was honestly just so warm and fuzzy and so full of love, "I'm not going anywhere Shumai. I'm on your lap and I'm not moving. I feel like a kitten being held by a warm blanket. Honest truth." 

Kokichi could see Shuichi starting to drift off and simply started to hum. He knew the detective spent far too many nights awake and he always hated how much coffee he drank. If he could help he would. It was a calming melody, one he'd heard Kaede play to Shuichi before. He hoped it helped him

Shuichi felt himself in a daze, he missed out on sleep for so long, the only time he could go to sleep was clearly in the arms of Kokichi. He never wanted to escape this, he loved Kokichi with all his heart, he never wanted to see what his life was without him, that was a very scary thought. 

Shuichi doesn't want to go down the road, no never, he shook his head, "I'm so in love right now." He said gently in his deep sleep.

Kokichi was sure he was asleep so he finally let his mask of lies off again. He gave Shuichi a quick forehead kiss as he settled into his chest and closed his own eyes. Screw homework! Shuichi was all that mattered. He heard Shuichi and simply smiled, "Not as in love as I am, Shumai." He kissed his hand before settling down himself. He earned at least a nap after the roller-coaster of emotions that was his heart right now.

After a few moments of sleep, Shuichi flopped his himself backwards on the bed and banged his head on the wall behind him, he didn't even notice this though, he was that far gone.

He still had ahold of Kokichi, protecting him from the fall while he was asleep, just like he said he would always protect him. Hopefully now they can move forward and lead a peaceful and beautiful loving life together. 

Kokichi did jump a little at the thump and carefully moved them so he had his head on the pillow. He was touched that even in his sleep he protected him, but he wanted to protect him too.... He'd do just about anything for him. He kissed his nose once more before closing his eyes and soon falling asleep. He opened his mouth a drool a little.... Yeah he'd apologise when he woke up for that one. He wasn't sure of the future, he just hoped Shuichi would play a big part in it. 

He cleared his mind as he focused on the warm feeling in his heart and the strong heartbeat beating in the chest he was leaning his head on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have one more one shot before I go on a small break which will be my Akiba's Beat one shot. I looked over my new muti chapter idea and I still have some bits to fill in but the main arc is in place! I really hope you enjoy it!


End file.
